


Unfinished Business

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slughorn and Dumbledore get interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleFluffyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/gifts).



> For purplefluffycat and originally posted to Livejournal in 2008. Set pre-books.

Slughorn sucked on the lollipop that Dumbledore had thrust at him moments ago and took great delight in the cross-eyed look that Minerva kept sending him.

"I'm not sure that you fully appreciate the problem, Headmaster. The Slytherin's..."

"Tea, Minerva?" The Headmaster asked, placing a teapot and mugs on his already cluttered desk.

"No, I do not want _tea_ , Headmaster. What I want is for this... this..." She waved towards Slughorn, words failing her. Dumbledore merely smiled benignly.

*Pop* Slughorn removed the lollipop, his lips now stained red. "I'm sure the Prefects can handle the repairs, my dear Minerva. There is nothing to get excited about. Youthful exuberance, that is all."

Minerva glared at Slughorn, then at Dumbledore but she could recognise a lost cause when she saw one. "Very well. Good night, gentlemen."

"Testy, isn't she?" Slughorn asked, waving the lollipop around.

"You shall apologise in the morning." Dumbledore's soft voice bore no argument.

"Very well, Albus. But I don't see why she needed to drag us both out of bed."

"Minerva is a very conscientious Headmistress, and she only has the student's best interests at heart." Dumbledore moved around his desk until he was standing before the still sitting Slughorn. "But I quite agree, that it was unfortunate that we were..." he leaned down and proceeded to lick his way inside Slughorn's mouth, savouring the sickly-sweet taste of strawberry, "interrupted." He stood up and held out a hand. "Perhaps we should finish what we started?"

"Perhaps we should," Slughorn agreed, all thoughts of anyone but the man before him completely forgotten. There would be plenty of time to deal with his House tomorrow, after all.


End file.
